


no choices

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rosalie never got a choice in the matter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' nor am I profiting off this.

Alice giggles over it on their first meeting. 

"I started going silver early on. It must have been from all the treatments, or it could run in my family." 

Alice hardly takes notice of her few gray hairs. A brush easily sorts them into her bangs and down the nape of her neck. 

Rosalie never wears another traditional wedding dress, even with all her pleadings. 

"Traditional weddings do not have red dresses." Alice chirps, dumping her champagne into a nearby potted plant. 

"I never asked for a traditional wedding." 

No one allowed her a traditional wedding, and no one allowed her a choice.


End file.
